Perfect Insanity
by TEDDYxSKELETON
Summary: Lithia is use to being an outcast, it's the way her life has always been. What she doesn't know...she's caught Reid's eye without even knowing it. Life is about to get a whole lot more interesting for Spencer's freak. rate M for suggests of suicide.
1. Spencer's freaks

**A/N: New story. Okay, so I should be working on new chapters for my other stories, but I got this idea in my head, and I knew I had to write this story. My fingers were pretty much itching to write this, so I gave into temptation. Ha, so anyways, hope you like this beginning. Read&Review!!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Covenant.**

* * *

Reid Garwin sat in History, bored to death. The teacher was going on about the Bill of Rights, as he doodled on his page. Must History always be so boring? He crumpled up the paper he was drawing on, and threw it at Tyler's head. Tyler barely grunted before going back to taking notes.

Reid rolled his eyes, and looked around the classroom. Caleb and Sarah were sitting together, both dull fully taking notes. Occasionally she would look up and give him a soft smile. Caleb would return the gesture, and Reid would look away in disgust. Caleb Danvers's was whipped.

He averted his eyes around the room, looking at the familiar faces. Kira and Aaron were passing notes, Pogue was sleeping, and Kate was filing her nails. He continued to look around, and notice a blonde staring at him. He smirked, flirtatiously. She smiled back, playfully.

He moved on, knowing full well by the end of the week he will have screwed that girl already, and came across an unfamiliar face. He stared at the person. Where had she come from? There hadn't been any new transfers after Chase and Sarah.

He took in her appearance. She was small, and pale. Really pale. She had short place hair, the front part touching her shoulders, and the back getting shorter and shorter. She had bangs the fell down, grazing her top eyelashes. Her lips were perfectly shaped, her nose a bit too big for her small face, and her eyes were almond shaped.

She was petite and small, lacking a chest area. She sat straight up, and her eyes were resting on the paper below her. She looked like she was drawing. Reid continued to watch her. She wasn't his type of pretty, blonde hair, tall, big breast, but too say she was ugly would be a lie.

She must of felt someone watching and looked up. Her gaze landed directly on Reid, her grey eyes seemed to stare into his soul. It was too intense for him, and he looked down, his cheeks tinting red. Why had she affected him so much? He didn't have time to speculate on that thought because the bell rang.

Reid looked back towards where the girl was sitting, but she was gone. He shook his head and stood next to Tyler, leaving the room. That was weird. He considered asking Kate about her. Kate, after all, was the gossip queen in his little ring of friends.

He decided to ask later, and shoved the girl out of his mind. He didn't understand why he was so keen on finding out who she was anyways. He walked with to math with Tyler, and noticed the blonde that was flirting with him in History. He smiled and moved towards her, the black-haired girl now clear from his thoughts.

Reid slammed the tray down on the table, earning himself five pairs of eyes resting on him. He rolled his own, and sat down next to Pogue. He was bitter and grumpy after having to sit through English, and just wanted to relax before his next class and swimming practice.

"Hey man." Tyler said from where he was sitting next to Kate. Reid just nodded his head, and took a big bite out of his turkey sandwich. He could sense Tyler's questioning stare, wondering what was keeping Reid quiet, and looked around the room.

His eyes went to the far corner where he saw that girl from first period and some boy. She was talking with him, and writing something at the same time. Reid decided he would ask Kate who they were. He had never seen them in his life.

"Hey Kate, who are they?" Reid said, pointing to their table. Kate followed his hand, and then looked back at him with a questioning stare, much like everyone else was doing.

"That's Lithia Ripper and Alex Black, the freaks." Kate said. The freaks?

"The freaks?" Reid said, voicing his thoughts.

"Yes, the freaks. That's what people call them, so unoriginal, but fitting." Kate said, looking towards Reid, "Why are you so interested?"

Reid blushed a light pink, "I'm not. Just wondering why you call them freaks."

"Dude, your blushing." Pogue snorted. Reid glared at him.

"No, I'm not!" He snarled. Pogue raised his hands in defense.

"Okay Reid, what ever you say." He chuckled.

"Reid, he's right man, you are blushing." Tyler said, laughing with the rest of them. Reid glared and looked back at Kate.

"Why are the called freaks?" He asked, flipping off the others.

"Well apparently Alex's family are all mental, including him, and Lithia supposedly killed her sister over anger and jealousy." Kate said, rolling her eyes, "Stupid rumors."

"Killed her sister?" Caleb asked, confused. Kate scoffed.

"You guys are so slow on drama. Do you remember Rayne Black, you know, blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect?" Kate asked. They all looked at her in shock, except Sarah who was confused.

"That can't be her sister. They're like, polar opposites." Reid said. Rayne was a senior last year, and was prom queen. She had long, blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. She had tanned skinned, and was beautiful.

"It's true. Anyways, she died last year at their house. Only her and Lithia where home. They found her stabbed to death in the kitchen, and found Lithia in her closet hiding in a corner, shaking in fear." Kate said, no one interrupted her and she continued.

"Well, the parents came home and were furious. Rayne was their perfect daughter, and Lithia was a mistake. They immediately blamed her, but the police found no evidence against her." She said, "They let her out, and Lithia had to go to therapy for months. Now she's forced to live her, her parents don't want her and only pay for her schooling so they don't look bad within the community."

"Oh my God, are you serious?! That poor girl." Sarah said, shocked. Everyone else was just as shocked.

"Yeah, and news leaked out so you can kind of figure out why no one talks to her except Alex." Kate said. Reid was shocked, he could even think straight. These people at school actually believed Lithia was a murderer.

"Well, if she didn't do it, then who did?" Caleb asked.

"That's the thing, no one knows." Kate said.

He looked back towards the corner table to see her laughing at something Alex said. She looked like an innocent, broken doll. Nothing like a murderer. He was intrigued by her. He wanted to talk to her and find out what really happened.

**(Okay I couldn't resist. Lithia's last name, Ripper, means someone who murders people with knives. Ahahaha. Sorry 'bout that, please continue with the story.)**

* * *

**Lithia's P.O.V**

"Hey, Lithia, Reid is staring at you." Alex said, pushing me on the shoulder. I snorted, and looked up at Alex.

"_Riigghht_." I said, making the word sound longer then it actually was.

"I'm talking the truth here, Reaper." He said, using his nickname for me. How he got that, I have no idea. He said it had to do with me looking like death. That hit a sensitive spot for me, and was sort of insulting.

I just nodded a sarcastic 'sure' and went back to drawing Alex in my sketch book. Alex rolled his eyes, and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look towards the "popular" crew. My grey eyes met light blue ones, looking at me curiously. When he noticed me looking he looked away quickly.

"Told yah." Alex said. I grunted.

"Maybe he's wondering why I killed my sister like everyone else." I said, bitterly. Alex just threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Or maybe, he's interested in you." He said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. I scoffed and pushed him away.

"Yeah right. Reid Garwin, Spencer's playboy, interested in me, Spencer's freak?" I snorted, "What are you on, Alex?"

He chuckled and hit my shoulder.

"The same thing you are, Reaper." I rolled my eyes at the name.

"Whatever Alex. Can we leave?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable when Reid went back to staring. Alex laughed and nodded as we both stood. He held out his arm to me, and I lopped mine around it.

"Where to, my lady?" He asked, in a poor British accent.

I laughed, "Hmm…how about the quad?" No one hardly goes there. They're usually at the café next to the school, or in the school halls.

"Off to the quad, then." He responded, pulling me out of the cafeteria. I laughed at his antics, as people moved out of the way. No one wanted to be near us, but I was okay with that. I had Alex as a friend, and that's all I needed.

We got to the quad, and I wrapped my jacket around my tighter. It was winter after all and the fountain was covered in frost. It was actually a pretty sight. The fountain was frozen, and they benches and floor were covered in snow.

Alex dusted a bench off, and we sat down. I curled my legs under me, and faced him. He sat normally, and tilted his head towards me.

"It's Friday." I said.

"Movie night?" He asked, but knew the answer already. On Friday's we always have a night where he comes to my dorm and we sit around eating and watching movies. It's kind of like a celebration for making it through the week.

Alex Black was my best friend. After the incident at my home, he was there for me, as I was for him. I needed him, he was my drug. If he wasn't here, I would have probably put a loaded gun against my head, and done away with myself.

He saved me, like I saved him.

"My parents want you over Saturday for dinner." Alex said. I smiled brightly. I loved his parents, they treated me like actual family. His mom had taken a fast liking towards me, happy I didn't judge them like the rest of this stupid community.

I hated this place and I wasn't the only one. Alex couldn't stand it either. Everyone here was snobby, rich, boring people. I knew as soon I turned eighteen I was going to move. Perhaps England, or maybe Italy.

"Oh course. I would never pass up the opportunity to see Julie and Sam." I said, mentioning his two younger siblings. They were two of them were only six, and fraternal twins. Sam was like a miniature version of Alex. Both males had brown hair, and deep blue eyes.

Julie was the oddball in her family. I guess that's what made the six year-old and me get along so well. Unlike the rest of her family that consist of dark haired heads, and blue eyes, she had bright red, almost orange hair, and grey eyes. She was adorable.

Like me, we got our grandmother's genes. My mother and father, if I should even call them that, both have blonde hair, and blue eyes. My sister too. I was stuck with black hair, and grey eyes, like my father's grandmother, who already has passed on. So Julie and me are alike in a way, except her family loves her, and encourages her to embrace her individuality.

**(Picture of Lithia, Alex, Sam and Julie on profile. Check it! Review!!)**

I loved the two kids though. They were always so full of energy, and had a perfect life. I wish my childhood was spent like that, instead of hiding in the closet when I heard my father walking up those stairs ready to take his anger out on me. Life was cruel.

"Good, my mom keeps asking if I've asked you yet." Alex said with a light laugh, then his eyes grew wide, "Garwin's walking this way."

I turned around the see the blonde playboy heading our way. I turned back around to Alex with wide eyes.

"What do you think he wants?" I asked, no one ever dared to talk to us. We were the freaks, the mentally psycho ones. Alex had no time to answer because Reid stopped right in front of me.

"Hey, Lithia, right?" He asked, I nodded waiting for the jokes to start. I looked behind him to see his group pointing towards us, whispering with each other.

"Yeah." I said slowly, and suspiciously. I glanced over at Alex quickly; he was glaring at Reid.

"Well, uhm, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to Nicky's tonight with some of my friends." He said, nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "Err Alex can come too."

"Your joking right?" I asked in disbelief. I mean, hello, this is Reid Garwin, one of the Son's of Ipswich talking to me, actually inviting the freaks to spend a night with him at Nicky's with his other popular friends.

"No, why would I do that?" He asked, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"It wouldn't be the first time." I muttered under my breath. I looked up to see Alex's response, but he was staring at Reid with, jealousy? Oookaaay.

"So what do you say?" He asked, looking a bit uncomfortable. I opened my mouth to say no thanks, but Alex's voice caught me off.

"We'll be there." He said, quickly. I looked at him opened mouth. Who said I would go? Hell, I didn't want to go. I glared at him, but Reid looked relieved, and kind of happy? Weird. I was so preparing myself for Aston Kutcher to come out screaming 'punked!'.

"Okay, well, meet us there at five tonight." I opened my mouth to say I was busy, but Alex placed a hand over it.

"Sure." He replied. Reid nodded and left. I licked Alex's hand and he pulled away in disgust.

"What'd you do that for?" He said, wiping his hand off on his blazers.

"Why did you tell him we would go?!" I snarled at him. I felt the need to smack him over the head, but kept my hand down.

"I'm curious as to know why they're inviting us." He said with a shrug.

"So you decide to go?! Alex, this could be a prank! Why the hell would he want us there?!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Awe, come on, Reaper." He said, pouting, "Maybe they just want to talk to us."

I snorted, "Yeah right, Alex. You know that's bullshit."

"_Please_?_"_ He begged. I shook my head, and crossed my thin arms.

"No, I'm not going." I said, glaring.

"_Reaper._" He begged, looking up at me. His eyes were wide, and he was biting his lower lip. I couldn't handle that stare. I closed my eyes and looked the other way.

"No!" I yelled in frustration.

He grabbed my shoulder's and made me look at him. He gave me the same expression as earlier.

"Please, Lithia." He begged. I really didn't understand why he wanted to go so bad.

"But tonight's _our_ movie night." I whined like the child I am.

"I'll make it up. We can go to the movies tomorrow night." He said. I grunted and glared.

"No!" I said. I didn't feel like getting made fun of tonight, I really didn't.

"Please, I'll even buy you a big popcorn and your favorite sour skittles." He said, grinning.

"You'll get sour skittles?" I asked, my glare softening.

"Yes, the biggest bag." He said, smiling. I let a smile overcome my face.

"And pay for tickets?"

"And pay for tickets."

I sat in silence, contemplated. I sighed, giving in.

"Fine, but I get to pick the movie." I said. He smiled, relieved.

"Yes! I have a good feeling about this." He said. I sat back, unsure. I hope I wouldn't regret this.

**A/N: Like it? Review please!! I love getting them. They brighten up my sad, dull, boring life.**

**Thanks :)**


	2. I see dead people

**A/N: Another Chapter. Yay!**

**Pictures of outfits on my profile, and of Alex's car.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Covenant.**

* * *

**Lithia's Point of View**

* * *

"Why did I agree to this." I moaned, falling back into the seat of Alex's silver, Boxster RS 60 Spyder Porsche. Just because we were outcasts didn't mean we didn't have money. Well, I had to make my own money for food, but I had a job at the local Denny's.

"Why, because you love me, duh." Alex snorted. I laughed at him, and turned the music up. Screamo music blasted through the speakers and I laughed when Alex jumped. I listened to the rage pouring out of the singers voice, and relax into my seat. Listening to this kind of music always helped me release my tense feelings.

We pulled into Nicky's parking lot and Alex shut the car off, turning the music off along with it. I fixed my windblown hair, and looked over at Alex. His hair was sticking up in random directions all over the place. I pointed and laughed like the nice friend I was.

"What are you laughing at, Reaper?" He asked, glaring. I smiled.

"Your hair."

He looked in the mirror, and fixed it, still glaring at me. I laughed and slapped him in the back before getting out of the car. I looked around the parking lot, full. Oh boy, I really wanted to go back to the dorms and crawl under my bed.

"Alex, can't we just leave?" I begged him.

"Come one, Reaper. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Alex said, throwing his arm around my shoulder. I pushed him away, and got back in the car. I crossed my arms, and glared at him.

"I'm not going in there." I said, bitterly. Alex sighed.

"Lithia, you can't let them get to you." He said, leaning against the side of the car.

"Easy for you to say. They just think your mentally crazy. They think I'm a murderer." I grumbled.

"You can't let them win, Lithia." He said, "By doing this, your letting them win. They're taking away your fun, and your life."

"I don't want to, Alex." I pleaded.

"Come on, Reaper. I promise I won't let them do anything to hurt you." Alex begged. He threw on his puppy face, and I sighed.

"Fine." I said, "but you owe me two bags of skittles tomorrow."

"Okay, Lithia. Now get out of the car." Alex said, opening the door. I hesitated for a minute, but got out. Alex wanted to come here and have fun, and I wasn't going to stop him.

I got out, and Alex threw his arm around my shoulder. I let him keep it there and glanced over my outfit. I had on a thick, black, hoodie with extra long sleeves. It had a picture of a heart crossed over on the left side of my collarbone. I had on a black skirt with a fake leather top, and lace on the bottom.

I had put on thigh-high, white and black, stripped stockings. For shoes I had on my black Mary Jane's with a two and three-quarter size heel, and a white bow on the front. Around my neck was my favorite necklace I had saved up money to buy.

It was a heavily carved cross, with a single ruby in the middle. I also had on the ring Alex bought me for my last birthday, January 24. It was silver, and had a matching ruby heart in the middle.

I looked over Alex. He had on black pants, and a band t-shirt. He had thrown on a big, black jacket, seeing as it was winter. I fiddled with the ring on my finger, and let Alex guide me into the small building.

We entered the bar, and I felt almost everyone's eyes on us. I turned around to leave, but Alex kept me in place, holding onto my shoulder's tighter.

"What are you doing here, freaks." A guys voice said from my side. I looked over to see Aaron Abbott and his cronies. Okay, now I really really really wanted to leave.

"Hey Aaron, back off. They're with me." I heard Reid's voice. I let my jaw drop open in shock.

"With you? You're hanging with these freaks? Desperate for friends, Garwin?" Aaron snarled. I fought the urge to punch him in the face.

"Yes they are. Now back off, or I'll make you!" Reid yelled. I was suddenly yanked from under Alex's arms and into Aarons. I gave a yelp of surprise.

"Come near me, and she gets it." Aaron yelled at Reid. Reid just laughed.

"Wow, Aaron. Can't fight your own battles so you hide behind a girl?" He chuckled. Aaron turned red in the face, and gripped me tighter.

"This isn't a girl, Reid. This a murdering creature." Aaron said. I felt my face grow hot in anger.

"Let go of me, or I'll murder your family, shitface!" I yelled at him. He let go of me, and pushed me away, his face paling. Alex cracked up.

"Nice one, Reaper." Alex said, sarcastically. I laughed.

"Well, hey, they think I'm a murderer. Might as well use it to my advantage." I shrugged, chuckling. Reid laughed along with Alex.

"Well, if we're done here, I would like you to meet some of my friends." Reid said, pointing to a table in the corner where the others, sat all staring this way. I cringed and stood still. I looked back to the door wondering how far I could get before Alex caught me.

I shook my thoughts away and noticed we were at the table. My breathing stopped for a bit, but after the shock passed, I inhaled oxygen.

"Why don't you guys take a seat?" Reid said. I just stood there and kept glancing at the door. I wanted to leave. All of Reid's friends were staring at me, suspiciously. I felt Alex grab my hand and pull me into the seat beside him. Why did I agree to this?

* * *

**Reid's P.O.V**

* * *

Reid watched Lithia as she stood next to Alex. She kept looking towards the exit, meaning she wanted to lead. He knew he had to somehow make her comfortable, knowing she didn't want to be here. Actually, Reid wasn't even sure he knew why he asked her to come.

Something about her was seducing. He felt drawn to her, and just wanted to get to know her. He noticed his friends were giving him weird looks, all wondering why he wanted to get to know the "freaks" from Spencer's, but he couldn't answer that, because he didn't even know the answer.

"So…." Reid heard Sarah say. He shook his thoughts away and focused on the present. Lithia was sitting next to Alex, tensed and looked uncomfortable. He knew he had to do something to ease conversation.

"So, Alex I say you guys pull up. That's a nice car you've got there, man." Caleb said, talking to Lithia's friend.

"Yeah, I got it for my eighteenth birthday." Alex said.

"Eighteen? How old are you guys?" Pogue asked. The only one at the table that had turned eighteen so far was Caleb. The guys had thought he was the oldest at the school.

"I just turned eighteen last month. Lithia's still seventeen." Alex said, answering for both. Lithia wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. Her eyes were glued onto something above Caleb's head. Reid watched as her eyes glazed over.

Alex didn't notice what was happening to his best friend, but was chatting with Caleb and Pogue about cars. Reid watched Lithia's breathing. It was increasing, and her eyes still locked on the same spot.

Then, as if something had been thrown at her, see flew back in her chair, and landed on the floor unconscious, knocking Alex out of his conversation with the other boys. He got a panicked look on his face, and moved to grab her.

Reid looked at her neck and noticed two bruises, both shaped like hands on it. Alex's voice woke him everyone out of their startled stare.

"I have to get her out of here! Is there a back exit?" Alex said, rushed. Caleb nodded, on alert, and they both ran out the back. Reid, and the others followed along, all in a daze.

Through Reid's eyes, everything was going in slow motion. Millions of thoughts flew threw his mind. What the heck was going on?

Once they were out back, Alex laid Lithia down, placing her head in his lap. Caleb looked towards him for answers. He looked up and met everyone else's shocked look, and sighed.

"I should have listened to her." He confessed, looking down at his unconscious friend.

"What's going on, Alex?" Caleb demanded, sternly. He looked back up towards the group.

"I really should be letting Lithia tell you about this." He sighed, and looked back down, "She's not normal, as you can see. But before you start calling us freaks or something, you can just leave now and pretend nothing ever happened."

Caleb looked shocked at Alex's angry tone. "Its okay, Alex. We won't judge her. Now can you tell me what's going on?"

Alex let out another sigh.

"I can't really tell you. Lithia's the only one that can. But for the moment, can we take her somewhere more private." Alex said, looking around the alley. Caleb nodded.

"Yeah, lets take her back to my place." He said. Alex nodded and picked Lithia up. In his arms she looked like a lifeless doll. He walked to his car and laid her done in the back seat.

"I'll follow you." He said, getting in his car. Reid, Pogue, and Kate got into Tyler's car as Sarah and Caleb went into his. They left Nicky's and soon they were at Caleb's house.

* * *

**Lithia's P.O.V**

* * *

I cringed as pain grabbed a hold of me. I realized I was laying on something soft, and comfortable and my eyes shot open. I took in the unfamiliar surroundings and shot up, on the be pushed back down.

"Easy there, Reaper." I heard Alex's voice. I relax a bit knowing someone I knew was with me.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around at all seven pairs of eyes watching me. I focused back on Alex.

"You passed out, Lithia. Uhm, I believe it was your" He coughed, "powers."

I shot him a look. He just said that around these all these people who could tell anyone.

"Don't worry, Reaper. They figured something was wrong already." Alex said, shrugging. I groaned and rubbed my face in frustration and looked up. Caleb kneeled down in front of me.

"Lithia, can you please tell us what happened? Don't worry, your secret will be safe." He said, looking straight into my eyes. It's not like I was the only one with a secret here.

"It's not like I'm the only one with a secret here." I voiced my thoughts. He cringed and looked up at me, questioning.

"How do you know? What happened?" This time his voice was demanding. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and sat up. I let out an irritated sigh.

"Guess I have to start from the beginning." I said, "Well, my family, uh the Ripper family comes from a long line of Wiccan Descendants. In every family line, there is one physic, on seer, you know, people that have premonitions, an insight into the future."

Caleb nodded for me to continue.

"Well, my grandmother was the last one. My family had shunned her, the didn't want to deal with the curse, so they knocked her out of my family. Well, after the had Rayne, and she didn't come out with the curse, they figured they were okay now and the curse was gone. What they didn't know was that in order for another Seer to be born, the old one has to die." I paused and took a deep breath.

"The night I was born, January 16th, my grandmother died. Obviously, the curse was now placed upon me, but that's not the only thing. We bring along a gift with us, usually a strong ability of our human characteristics. My grandmother had a very good insight to people, therefore, her gift has empathy." I said, looking down in my lap.

"Lithia, what's your gift?" Sarah asked, in a gentle voice. I looked up at her momentarily before looking back down. I fiddled my thumbs.

"I had always been a sensitive person. I was very opened to people, and I loved helping them out. My dad once told me I could but a smile on just about anyone's face." I said, smiling at the memory that was now faded in my mind.

I looked back up at them, "You see, ghosts don't come across many people like me. Sensitive and caring. People that have strong emotions. If they happen to come across them, they often find they can connect."

"That's where I come in. Ghost can connect to me, the stronger connection, the more visible they are." I finished. Reid looked up at me.

"You saw on tonight, didn't you? Right behind Caleb." Reid said. Caleb looked over at him shocked, as did everyone else, before looking back at me. I nodded slowly.

"Yes. I really can only see ghost that are tied down to Earth over something in their past. The ghost I saw is tied to you four boys, that's what he told me anyways. He wants revenge against you, and I want revenge against him." I said, bitterly, glaring at the wall, "But I wouldn't exactly call him a ghost. Most ghost can't talk, only connect me to their memories. I have a feeling this, spirit, whatever you want to call him, is a lost soul. He's not dead, he just can't find his way back to his body. If he ever does, he will be able to come back."

"Why do you want revenge? did you know him?" Caleb asked, not even questioning why the ghost wanted to get back at the four boys, though something told me he already knew who I was talking about.

"When I saw that ghost tonight, I was looking into the eyes of a murderer. That…thing, killed my sister. You see, he thought Rayne was the one with the curse, and went after her. He wanted these powers, and he thought she had them. He didn't believe her when she said she had no idea what he was talking about." I said, forcing my tears to remain unshed.

"You were there, weren't you? You saw him." Caleb said, "Who was he, Lithia? Who killed her?"

I couldn't stop the two tears the fell down my cheeks.

"Chase, Chase Collins."

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Haha. **

**Yup, Chase is a ghost now, and he's coming back for revenge against the Sons.**

**Its all good though. :P**

**Review!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
